2 heads are better than one
by lil0babyangel
Summary: The cast of Sherlock get a Suprise when the heart of gold crashes on the set.   really people Sherlock and fiction H2G2. based on Red dwarf episode "back to earth"  Sorry about rubbish summery
1. Chapter 1 Mostly Harmless

Anyone who has a notable recollection of the story of the hitchhiker's guild to the galaxy and the several adventures that happened will know that 1) _"Space," it says, "is big. Really big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind bogglingly big it is. I mean, you may think it's a long way down the road to the chemist's, but that's just peanuts to space, listen..." and so on _2) _ZZ Plural Z Alpha got destroyed by a collection of vogon constructor fleets _and 3) _Everything is not always what it seems and you must always carry a towel with you._

So we come to the heart of gold, a space ship stolen by a man who kidnapped himself, President of the Galaxy Zaphod Beeblebrox, a really cool frood I might add. Aboard the Heart of gold at the time was an ape man descendant Arthur Dent who strangely the whole story involves around, ape woman descendant Trillian or previously Tricia Macmillan and Zaphod's semi brother Ford prefect.

"Hey Trill what happens if I press this shiny blue button here?" Zaphod threatened to press the improbability drive button. After losing on of he's two heads to Humma Kavula for the directions to Magathera where deep thought is but that a different story.

"Zaphod just remember buttons are toys, if you pressed that you don't know where you could end up! Or even what time period…!" it was too late, Trillian had reminded Zaphod on many occasions but does he listen no.

The computers voice rang out across the whole ship: IMPROBABLITY DRIVE ACTIVATED

Factor: 32351 : 1 and counting

Factor: 2:1 and counting

2.5:1 and counting

Factor: 1:1 we have normality.

What happened during the return to normality was slightly weird, Arthur had experience what it was like to be a whale, Ford had been a pancake and both Zaphod and Trillian were a bowl of petunia's

"Where are we?" Trillian asked spurting out flowers

"Well" the computer had too much happiness "we are in sector ZZ Plural Z alpha and I think that blue planet is earth"

How could this be, earth was destroyed ages ago, but yet there it was rotating as if nothing had happen.

* * *

><p>Earth, Mostly harmless. The people who lived there had no idea about space or anything in that matter. They just obsessed over small green pieces of paper and sitcoms.<p>

On a street in London, England. The street happened to be Baker Street. The cast had set up the cameras for the recording of the first season of the new BBC Sherlock staring Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, who was strangely happy that he was involved in something that was more normal that he's previous work with the cast of hitchhiker guild to the galaxy 2005 film.

After a full day of running around the street of London and jumping over roof tops the two men went to the local pub to have a drink.

"Hey martin I heard they want to redo that hitchhiker's thing you did a couple years ago, I have to say I do enjoy the franchise but the question is will you go back if you're invited?" Benedict asked while ordering two pints.

"No way Ben, I enjoyed it don't get me wrong but its total madness. Anyways lets enjoy this pint for another successful day of filming" and with that they both sat down and drank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people, I obviously don't own anything apart from the story <strong>

**I used the idea from Red dwarf: Back to the earth as the base of the story. **

**What else do i need to tell you, oh sorry its short, i wok up at 9.30 am on thursday with this idea in my head and i had to type it up quickly, then i had to rush it and get the basics down because i had to get ready for work and leave so i am sorry about that. More chapters will be going up i promise :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Marvin is depressedagain

"Zaphod" Trill asked will trying to stand up after the heart of gold crashed "Why the hell is Earth there, I don't understand…..I…am…home" Arthur stumbled into the room, Trillian ran up to him and jumped/hugged/attacked him.

"Trill this doesn't feel right, I am happy that Earths here but" Arthur looked out of the window "I don't think we should be here!"

_Improbability drive is a strange thing; it was created by scientist in hope to solve everything that was wrong in the world. The geeky scientist were up set 1) because they weren't the ones who invented it and 2) the non-geeky scientist- who came up the with idea of using the drive to make the hostess undergarments move 2 feet to the left- didn't invite the geeky scientist to those type of parties. By activating the drive one does not know where they will end or what time zone they will be in. _

_In the case of the heart of gold, the crew members belive to be in a fiction world, where really this isn't the case. As we will find out. _

"The book gave us all that information but I still don't understand why we are here" Arthur sighed placing the book on the table.

"I though the computer deep though was meant to find out why we're here" Zaphod no being the smartest creature in the galaxy looked around at the people who were giving him the 'WHAT THE HELL ZAPHOD' look

"Well you know froods, the computer thingy was meant to find out th….oh never mind" and with that he went and made himself a pan galactic gargle blaster

"Well, you're never going to ask for my opinion but I think we have ended up in a fictious world." Marvin said depressed.

* * *

><p>Martin and Benedict walked through the streets. Having finished the scene for one of the new episodes of the BBC series and having spent a couple of hours talking to the crew in the pub, they both thought that it will be a good time to head back to the hotel they were staying at and to relax before heading off to bed.<p>

On the way to the hotel Martin felt something was not right but he couldn't point a finger at it. Benedict however was pying no attention to he's friend as he rambled on about the documentary he did about Mr. Rattigan…

"Martin, were you listening to me or were you off in that daydream or night dream of yours again" the Harrows boy looked at him. They approached the hotel, the receptionist stoped them before they could even get to the lift.

"HEY YOU!" She said in one of the worst cockney accents.

"Yeah you Freeman. I heard that, that heart of gold ship has been found here about 10 miles away, did you have anything to do about it…is it some sorta joke…dude!"

"Sorry what?" said Martin not believing what he just heard. "Heart of gold, the massive spaceship from the movie has been found 10 miles away…"

"Yeah that's what I said, are ya deaf or sum think"

"Sorry Madam, we've had a long day and I think you might understand that we will find out more about this tomorrow. As you most defiantly know we are not really Sherlock and John but we wont judge what ever you may think" The tall man rambled up the receptionist who was affected by he's good looks and charm just nodded and waved them on their way.

* * *

><p>The heart of gold members had walked 10 miles until Arthur suggested they stopped at this nice looking hotel.<p>

They walked in to the lobby, Zaphod acting like an Arcturan Mega-Donkey. He believed, in he's one head that everyone knew him, this wasn't the case.

"Just follow me guys, I am British I know how to queue." He walked up to the receptionist, who had to double take.

"Erm Hello Mr. Freeman, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be so rude, where's Mr. Cumberbatch? I didn't see you come down before you entered again."

"Err sorry Miss I am not a Mr. Freeman, I am Arthur Dent and I don't know anyone called Cumberbatch. I was hoping you knew what year it was and where we could find a ship mechanic." Arthur who was still dressed in the pyjamas he wore when he first left earth.

Instead of reply the receptionist fell down and fainted.

_It is known that if the improbability drive is not functioning properly then it should and could send the user into a completely different dimension. _

_Ford Prefect had already guess that this world was not theirs, but he was not going to spoil everyone's fun._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey Hey we have a new chapter, this didnt take me long, sorry for mistakes and stuff. Again i would like to say i dont own anything such as charatures and programs and stuff<em>**

**_Dont forget rate and review. this ones slightly longer. it's starting to get as confusing as hitch hikers guild to the galaxy it's self :P _**

**_by the way i have nothing against the cockney accent, but I needed a slightly annoying accent, i could have used brummie (my accent) or something but it's set in London...so sorry, don't hate!_**


End file.
